


Oh my sweet snail

by zeeoceans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Coffee, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis est passionné des escargots, Louis est plutôt obsédé par les escargots, M/M, Rain, Snail, Vraiment obsédé, blueberry, harry styles and louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeoceans/pseuds/zeeoceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est obsédé par les escargots et Harry finit couvert de myrtilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my sweet snail

**Author's Note:**

> @ohmyobrlinson

Louis avait toujours été un jeune homme étrange. 

Depuis tout petit déjà, il ne faisait pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. Alors que la plupart des garçons allaient jouer au foot lorsqu'il faisait beau sur le terrain situé face à l'école primaire, lui allait se réfugier sous les arbres pour compter les brins d'herbe. Et il les comptait vraiment. Un par un, dans un petit carré qu'il avait délimité à l'aide de petits bouts de bois. Lorsque les enfants s'amusaient à se jeter de l'eau lors des chaudes périodes, lui préférait discrètement rejoindre le petit ruisseau qui se situait un peu plus loin afin de tenter de sauter de l'autre côté avant de plonger ses petits pieds pâles dans l'eau fraîche. Le seul jeu qu'il aimait partager avec les autres enfants étaient celui du loup touche couleur. Une énorme fresque colorée représentant des huttes avec des personnages en culottes et des animaux de la jungle avaient été peinte quelques années plus tôt. Le but était tout simple, un enfant désigné devait crier une couleur et tous les autres devaient aller toucher un endroit de cette dernière avant d'être attrapé par l’enfant-loup. En grandissant, Louis s'était très vite intéressé aux animaux et particulièrement aux escargots. Ces drôles de colimaçons que tout le monde trouvait répugnants, avaient trouvés grâce aux yeux du garçon. Avec leurs petites cornes et leur maison sur le dos, Louis s'était vite lié d'affection pour cette espèce, demandant de nombreux livres à leur sujet pour Noël ou son anniversaire. Il les étudia longtemps, en attrapant dès qu'il le pouvait afin de les glisser discrètement dans une boîte à chaussures trouée qu'il avait au préalable remplit de terre, d'herbe ainsi que de feuilles de laitues. Si on lui demandait un jour de raconter trois des pires souvenirs de sa vie, il choisirait sûrement le jour où son père jeta sa boite remplit de ses amis baveux à la poubelle, celui où il écrasa par mégarde l'une des pauvres bêtes en allant à la piscine municipale (il fût si dévasté pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne vit pas le poteau juste devant lui - se cognant alors violemment dedans - ce qui lui valut quelques points de suture à l'arcade. "J'ai écrasé un escargot !" pleurait le jeune Tomlinson d'une voix dévastée pendant qu'on lui plantait l'aiguille dans la peau) et le jour où il découvrit que, oui, on mangeait bien les escargots et que la plupart des personnes aimait ça.  
Lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, il répondit qu'il voulait rendre les escargots heureux. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il passait son bac avant de se diriger vers des études en biologie et environnement. Il n'était pas spécialement solitaire, souriant à toutes personnes passant près de lui ou discutant avec animosité lorsque quelqu'un engageait la conversation avec lui. C'était plutôt les autres qui le fuyaient. Malgré son choix de filière, il restait le garçon étrange amoureux des escargots même pour les plus grands passionnés de biologie. Par habitude peut être, Louis était désormais rarement blessé d’être le dernier choisit lors de la création des groupes ou de ne pas être invité aux soirées du campus.  
Le « Snail » était de loin sa boulangerie préférée. Comme son nom l'indiquait, la spécialité de ce petit commerce était les pâtisseries et les pains en forme d'escargot tout comme l'était leur logo. Il y passait chaque matin, prenant un café au lait et aux amandes caramélisées ainsi qu'une petite douceur qu'il dévorait sur le chemin de son académie. Ce matin là, il hésitait longuement entre une part de brioche à la pistache et un pain à la myrtille. Il se décidait à prendre le second choix : la couleur brillante l'attirant plus que de raison. Louis salivait d'avance rien qu'à l'idée de mordre dans la sucrerie généreuse, oubliait complètement de se retourner avec prudence. Chemise blanche et myrtilles ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage. 

« Ho petit Jésus... Je suis vraiment désolé, nom d'un gastropode je suis tellement maladroit ! Je vais vous laissez mon numéro pour vous réglez la facture du pressing... 

Bafouillait l'adolescent en relevant ses yeux lavandes sur l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Il devait avoir son âge et semblait d'origine étrangère malgré le fort accent londonien présent dans sa voix grave.

\- Bordel de merde… C'était mon premier jour en entreprise et voilà qu'un crétin m'écrase son maudit pain aux myrtilles dessus. Et c'est quoi un putain de gastropode d'abord ? Tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde aussi ?

Il se saisissait d’une serviette en papier afin de retirer les morceaux de myrtilles de sa chemise, des grognements incompréhensibles s’échappaient d’entre ses lèvres. Louis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous tant d'agressivité. Il n'était pas habitué à tant d’agressivité, pour une simple tâche sur une chemise !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je... Je suis tête en l'air…

Un long soupir s’échappait du bouclé qui jeta le papier taché avant de glisser le bout de ses longs doigts serties de bagues en argent contre ses paupières. Il entamait de lents mouvements circulaires contre ses yeux fatigués. 

\- Non excuse moi... C'est juste mon premier jour et je suis stressé... Enfin bref, je dois avoir un t-shirt dans ma voiture…

Louis resserraient ses doigts autour du gobelet chaud qu’il tenait toujours – et qui par miracle ne c’était pas lui aussi renversé - avant de se décaler sur le côté afin de laisser les autres clients.  
\- Laissez moi vous payez votre boisson au moins pour me faire pardonner..

Harold posa alors son regard sur Louis, parcourant ses traits féminins de son regard sombre. Il n'allait pas manquer cette occasion. Bien que le jeune homme lui ai complètement gâché sa matinée, le londonien ne pouvait nier cette soudaine attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui. 

\- Que dites vous d'un dîner ? Samedi soir ?

Dire que Louis était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça ! Lui qui pensait voir le jeune homme tourné les talons dans une injure, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un demi rencard. L'étudiant n'avait jamais eu d'orientation sexuelle précise. Pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais eu d'orientation sexuelle tout court. Homme ou femme, il n'avait d'attrait pour aucun d'eux. Certes, il savait reconnaître la beauté dans chaque être humain foulant la Terre mais Louis n'avait jamais ressentit d'attirance pour personne. Il accepta la proposition de l'inconnu, plus par remords que par envie. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros, leurs prénoms avant de se quitter aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient percutés.  
Le samedi soir, Harry vint cherché Louis au bas de son immeuble. Ils étaient tout d'eux bien vêtus et parfumés : Harry pour la séduction, Louis pour la correction. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un très bon restaurant français. Louis adorait la nourriture française. Le bon vin, le pain frais, les plats généreux et conviviales... Cette cuisine était sûrement l'une de ses favorites. Installés à l'abri des regards, les deux jeunes garçons discutèrent, se découvrant l'un l'autre. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs tous les deux mais aussi des avis bien différents ce qui leur permirent de rebondir sur un nouveau sujet sans qu'un blanc ne s'installe entre eux lors de la première partie de la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que Harry commande des escargots pour tous les deux. L'horreur se lisait sur les traits de Louis lorsqu'il découvrit les coquilles qui empestaient le beurre persillé. Un haut le cœur le saisit avant qu'il ne relève son regard ombragé sur son compagnon d'un soir.

\- Espèce de salaud !

Il lui balança sa serviette au visage avant de quitter le restaurant sans attendre une quelconque réaction du jeune homme hébété face à lui.

\- Merde... Putain, je suis trop con...

Comment avait-il pu oublié Louis baragouinant pendant plus d'une demie heure sur ces bestioles à coquille ? Il avait lui même eu du mal à le faire dévier sur un autre sujet. 

Il n'eut pas de nouvelle de lui pendant un mois entier avant que le jeune adulte ne se décide à répondre à l'un de ses MMS. Sur cette photo se trouvait Harry avec un sourire exagéré sur les lèvres, tenant un escargot baveux sur le dos sur sa main : « Un dîner en tête à tête avec Gautier l'escargot comme porte chandelle, ça te bave ? »

Leur premier baiser eut lieu sous une averse etLouis ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer, que les escargots adoraient la pluie.


End file.
